Naruto discovers fanfiction
by KittyAteTheCookie
Summary: The title says it all. Rated T for technically containing yaoi


**A/N: Hey everybody so this is just an idea that I wanted to write out :D this is a one shot so I hope you guys enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters.**

* * *

_*Diing Dong*_

"It's here! It's here! It's here!" Naruto sprinted to the door quickly unlocking it and pulling the door open.

"Hello, package for. . . " The man handed a clipboard towards Naruto.

"That would be me!" Naruto said before taking the clipboard. He quickly signed it before handing it back to the delivery man, he nodded and walked to the truck to go get the package. Naruto jumped for joy as the man came rolling down with the package on a delivery cart, he helped Naruto set it up and left shortly afterwards.

"Thanks!" Naruto said before shutting the door and walking to the new item he had received, it was. . . a computer.

"Let's see what this 'internet' thing is!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly and quickly turned on his new computer and clicked on the browser that appeared on the desk top.

**Error: Browser must be installed before use.**

"What? I'll just try again" He clicked on the browser once more.

**Error: Browser must be installed before use.**

"C'mon you stupid computer!" Naruto clicked the browser multiple times thinking that would help.

**Error: Browser must be installed before use.**

"AHHH! I give up!" Naruto stepped away from the computer and began pacing back and forth, who could he ask for help? He wasn't sure what to do anymore, who or what could know about computers.

"Sasuke! Maybe he knows something about this!"

Naruto ran out the door and ran to go get Sasuke, Sasuke owed him a favor so he couldn't refuse.

* * *

"What do _you _want,Naruto?" Sasuke said with an annoyed tone, it was his quiet time and he especially didn't want to be disturbed by a blonde kid with too much energy.

"Sasuke! Sasuke, you _have _to help me!" The urgency in Naruto's voice concerned Sasuke a little, maybe this was a serious problem, maybe he actually needed help for something important, he nodded agreeing to help Naruto even though he wasn't sure what it was, but it had to be something urgent,right?

"Really? Aw,thanks Sasuke! Okay follow me quickly!" Naruto ran back to his house, Sasuke following behind him. They ran until they finally got to Naruto's house, he bursted right through the door and pointed straight at the computer.

"What about the computer, Naruto?" Sasuke asked confused about why he was pointing at the computer.

"That right there. That's my problem." He continued pointing to the computer with a very serious look on his face.

"Are-are you serious?" Sasuke sighed rubbing his temples, and he actually believed that this was something urgent. "Im leaving."

"You can't leave,Sasuke! You owe me a favor remember? C'mon just fix my computer."

"Fine,whatever. . .just be quiet." Sasuke took a seat in front of the computer.

"What do you need help with?"

"Look, when I click on the internet thing it says error and it won't let me go!"

"Wh-That's. . ." Sasuke sighed, he was starting to get annoyed again. "That's because you didn't plug this into the box, that box is what lets you get connected to the internet."

"Ohhh. . .well, what are you waiting for? Plug it in!"

"Do it yourself!"

"Fine! Jeez. . ." Naruto took the internet cable and plugged it into the box, he bounced for joy as he clicked on the browser once more and 'Google' popped up.

"I did it! I can finally explore the internet!" Naruto pushed Sasuke away, chair and all and began to explore what many people had been raving about- the internet.

"Im out of here."

"Don't you want to know what kind of awesome things the internet will have in store?"

"No."

"C'mon, stick around!"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

_**2 hours later~**_

"Please?"

"Fffffffffffffffffffffffff- FINE,FINE,OKAY! Just. Be. _Quiet_." Sasuke took a chair and took a seat next to Naruto, Naruto smiled as he explored through the internet,finding all kinds of interesting stuff.

"Hey,Sasuke. . .do. . .do you think im on the internet!" Naruto asked enthusiastically, basically bouncing with excitement.

"Why would _you_ be on the internet?"

"_What an a***. . ._" Naruto murmured under his breath before going on google, he was still curious whether he was on the internet, he knows a lot of people who have looked themselves up.

**Google search: Naruto **

Just then a bunch of links to fansites and such appeared, Naruto shot his arm in the air.

"Alright! Look at this,Sasuke! I have fangirls out there!"

"Like I'd believe you."

"No really! Look for yourself!" Sasuke looked, only to find that Naruto was right, and not only that but he had a ton of fans, it almost seemed impossible.

"Ha! Now who's cooler? " Naruto grinned, feeling accomplished.

"That's nothing. . .i probably have twice as many as you do, go ahead, search it up."

"I doubt it! But I'll search it up anyways. . .here, I'll just search up both of our names together so it'll be faster."

**Google search: Naruto Sasuke**

"Fan. . .fiction. . .hey, Sasuke, what's _fan fiction?_"

"I don't know, stories I guess?"

"Stories?" Naruto clicked on the link that led him to a story labeled 'NaruSasu: Falling in love'

"WHAT THE-THAT"S SICK!" Naruto exclaimed as he stumbled backward looking at the computer like he had read the most horrible thing in the world.

"What's wrong,baka?"

Naruto, speechless, stared at the computer only lifting a single finger to the screen. Sasuke turned to the screen to find out what Naruto had been freaking out about. It read-

:: **Sasuke pushed Naruto against the wall, pinning him, leaving him completely defenseless.**

"**You're mine. I don't want anyone to have you, only I can touch you." And with those words, Sasuke **

** planted a kiss on Naruto's lips.::**

"Wh-what is this?" Sasuke took his hand on his mouth, feeling like he was about to throw up his breakfast.

"Why would you do that to me Sasuke? Am I really that irresistible? " Naruto grinned playfully, nudging Sasuke.

"Shut up,baka! This never actually happened!"

"Then why is it written here,huh?"

"Clearly, someone is writing stories about us!" Sasuke scrolled down, only to find more and more stories containing him and Naruto.

"**Sasuke gently kissed Naruto. . ."**

"**Sasuke threw Naruto on the bed. . ."**

"**Sasuke quickly unbuttoned Naruto's shirt along with his own. . ."**

**2 hours later~**

Sasuke sighed.

"How come I'm always the one making the move on you?"

"Haha, Sasuke you're gross, why are you making moves at me?"

"Shut up,Naruto. I told you, this is fan fiction."

"So. . .are you telling me. . .all these people want to see us do that?"

"Yes."

Naruto scrolled through some more Rated M SasuNaru stories before turning to face Sasuke.

"Wanna try some of this?"

"BAKA! IM OUT OF HERE!" Sasuke stormed off.

"AW C"MON SASUKE! I WAS ONLY KIDDING! U-UNLESS YOU WANT TO, THEN THAT'S COOL TOO! . . .NO? OKAY,LOVE YOU TOO!"

Naruto smiled and waved as Sasuke angrily stomped back to his house, leaving Naruto and his new discovery-fanfiction.

* * *

**Yay! Im done :D what do you guys think? I hope you guys enjoyed it! And I hope it wasn't to blah n_n; anyways, please review, I would really appreciate it! Bye! And thank you so much for reading! You're the best! :D**


End file.
